Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading First Son of Doctor Barnibus Sarkhon and Castia Sarkhon of the Dyson Sphere known as Time-Prime.The name originally known as Lasar Sarkhon', is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Maveric Comics. He was the first and foremost Atlantean Sorcerer and later Time Sorcerer to called Sarkhon.In a sence Lasar Sarkhon,is the First and foremost member of the Imperial House of Sarkhon and should in some hold an honored,almost Christ like position among other members of the Legion of Time Sorceresrs and Time Sorceresses.Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon,is also associated with both Toreus Rhann,Senior and Prince Toreus Rhann,Junior.Doctor Stephen Vincent Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon (known as Doctor Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon) is a superhero that appears incomic books published by Marvel Comics. Doctor Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon is a former neurosurgeon who serves as the Sorcerer Supreme — the primary protector of Earth against magical and mystical threats.Fictional character biographyedit Doctor Arenjun Benjamin Stephan Sarkhon is a brilliant but egotistical neurosurgeon who only cares about wealth from his career. However, a car accident damages his hands, shattering the bones. The damage effectively ends his ability to conduct surgery, since his hands now tremble uncontrollably. Too proud to take on a teaching job, Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon desperately begins to search for a way to restore his hands, consulting various doctors, homeopathic treatments and traveling around the world to remote regions for exotic cures, all to no avail.He exhausts his funds and is reduced to homelessness and is forced to perform "back alley" medical procedures for cash. Depressed and still searching, Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon locates a hermit called theDoctor Barnibus Sarkhon (who is actually the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme) in the Himalayas. TheDoctor Barnibus Sarkhon refuses to help Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon because of his selfishness, but senses a good side that he attempts to bring to the surface. He fails, but Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon's goodness appears when he discovers theDoctor Barnibus Sarkhon's disciple, Baron Mordo, attempting to kill the old man. After Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon selflessly thwarts Mordo, (who becomes Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon's most enduring antagonist),31 theDoctor Barnibus Sarkhon teaches him the mystic arts.32As theDoctor Barnibus Sarkhon's disciple, Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon encounters the entity Nightmare,33 and miscellaneous other mystical foes before meeting Dormammu, awarlord from an alternate dimension called the "Dark Dimension". Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon is aided by a nameless girl, later called Clea,34 who is eventually revealed to be Dormammu's niece.35 When Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon helps a weakened Dormammu drive off the rampaging Mindless Ones and return them to their prison, he is allowed to leave unchallenged.36Powers and abilitiesedit It has been suggested that Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto and Book of the Vishanti be mergedinto this section. (Discuss) Proposed since January 2014.Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon's residence, the Sanctum Sanctorum, has been a part of the character's mythos since his introduction. Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon's personal servant,Wong, guards the residence in Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon's absence.37Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon draws his powers from various mystical entities, such as the Vishanti (Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto),needed the Octessence(Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb),needed and miscellaneous entities such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, and Balthakk. These entities lend their power to a particular effect, such as the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak,38 the Winds of Watoomb, the Images of Ikkon, the Flames of the Faltine, the Shield of the Seraphim, and the Bolts of Balthakk.As a practicing sorcerer, Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon wields various artifacts, such as the Cloak of Levitation which enables him to fly,39 the Eye of Agamotto whose light is used to negate evil magic,32 the Book of the Vishanti which contains knowledge of white magic,40 and the Orb of Agamottowhich is used as a crystal ball.41Doctor Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon has been described as "the mightiest magician in the cosmos",42 and as "more powerful by far than any of your fellow humanoids" by Eternity, the sentience of the Marvel Universe.43 He has held the title of Sorcerer Supreme from 1973, (with the death of Doctor Barnibus Sarkhon),14 to the present, except during an interruption from 199244 to 1995.45 He relinquished the title once again in 2009,27 but reclaimed it in 2012 when he proved himself willing to protect the world even without the title.30In addition to his magical abilities, Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon is also a skilled neurosurgeon, although he can no longer practice due to minor nerve damage to his hands rendering him unable to perform the finer details of such operations. He is trained in several martial arts disciplines,including his sons,Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon,Junior,Colonel John Peter Harland Sarkhon Jackson Coleman Sarkhon,,Clarissa Sarkhon.Steven Daniel Sarkhon Grandson-son of Arenjun Sarkhon,Junior. His wife is Jessika Cardinal Sarkhon. They have three children: Sophie Elena Sarkhon, Raphiel Cardinal Sarkhon and Clyde Nikolai Sarkhon